


Chance

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Fluff, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: They both have their lives, their passions, their dreams. But perhaps, after years of life getting in the way, it's time to take a leap of faith. They'll figure out the landing together.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days Of Christmas 2020





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GatheringFiKi's gorgeous Photoset!
> 
> Shown here with permission, and the original post can be found on [Tumblr.](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/637863945956442112/12-days-of-christmas-2020-day-6-special-thanks)

* * *

They met in the city and instantly hit it off. Fili was actually surprised to find out Kili didn’t live there, having mistaken him for a local. He had that energy, that bustle about him, always something new to explore around every corner, the whole world his oyster.

But no. Kili was only here for work, no more than a few weeks, before returning home.

Fili had known even before they met that he was in no position for a relationship, as much as the way the brunette had stumbled into his life made him long for it like nothing else ever had.

He had even considered, for a harebrained, impossible moment, to throw away everything he had worked for just for a chance to stay with him. Meeting him had felt like fate.

He hadn’t, of course. Hadn't even allowed himself to ask where Kili's home was, biting his tongue on the thought that anywhere could be home as long as Kili would be with him.

He wasn’t sixteen anymore and this wasn’t some stupid movie about love at first sight. He had worked for a decade to finally get where he was - with his own project, ready to head north and test the ice, try to find a solution to the ticking time bomb that was climate change.

A solution the working people could force on their own, considering no one else seemed willing.

Despite knowing his chances, he had worked tirelessly, years of studying, thousands of books, weeks and months as interns to the big names.

He was ready, and he would be leaving in two weeks.

Really, it was for the best that Kili would be too, no matter the way his easy smile made his stomach do somersaults, how much he found himself laughing around Kili, the way Kili _listened_ , asked questions, was honestly interested in Fili and his work.

The way Kili painted, as if the world was his canvas, and he could remake it however he pleased.

Fili had never, ever, seen art like Kili’s, and the first time Kili invited him into his art gallery - the work he was here for - Fili’s breath had stocked and his soul had fled his body. 

Kili painted nature as if he had made it himself, as if this was what nature strove to be and the world outside was only a pale shadow to what he could create.

Fili never had a chance, had he?

But that didn’t stop him from enjoying every second he had with Kili, from going on dates and telling each other their deepest, darkest secrets, knowing they would never see each other again.

It wasn’t enough, when he kissed him one last time, when he stepped onto his flight, his life’s work waiting for him. It would never be enough, but he held close to the memories, to warmth that Kili had woken inside of him, so new and so _right_ \- and to the email-address Kili had given him, even knowing Fili would be out of range most of the time. 

The few mails, far in between, whenever he actually stayed in a hotel or a connected research station weren’t enough, but they would have to be.

They would keep the fire burning, smoldering, for years and years. 

-

Kili knew it was folly. He knew he needed his solitude and his quiet to create works of art. That’s why he refused to live in any of the many cities he had visited and fallen in love with. Why he kept renting houses in the farthest corners of the earth, his weekly grocery run his only contact to other people. 

Almost, only contact.

Kili was a social butterfly, but it had always distracted him from what he loved most - his art. He had made the choice to live as he did deliberately.

But meeting Fili...He hadn’t felt distracted. Quite the opposite. Despite enjoying every moment with him, taking every minute the other man was willing to give him before their parting, Kili had never felt more inspired. 

He had even, for the first time in years, painted inside the city, cursing himself for not having his usual materials and having to make do to bring to life the visions Fili called forth in him.

Fili was incredible, his passion, his determination, the way he looked at Kili as if he could see his very soul and loved him still.

Fili was his muse. 

And Fili had a mission.

Kili didn’t ask Fili to come with him, or even offered to stay - it wouldn’t have worked. People like Fili were needed out there, and the strength of his conviction was obvious. Kili had almost offered to come along - but he couldn’t. Even with how often he normally moved to get inspiration he would never be able to fit into the life of a scientist, always on the move, risking and giving up everything for their work.

He couldn’t give up his own work, his own art, not even for Fili, the one man who had made him come alive in ways he had never even considered possible.

That didn’t stop him from painting for days when he got home, sun kissed snow and icy landscapes, from moving himself farther and farther north, hoping to see what Fili saw, what fascinated him so much in those icy wastelands.  
It didn’t stop him from encouraging Fili in long mails, infrequently exchanged and always brightening his day once they reached him. 

It didn’t stop him from painting the landscapes Fili was so kind to describe, to let that passion and love and everything he remembered of the one who had stolen his heart flow into his brushes and make it immortal.

It didn’t stop him from buying a house, in the middle of frozen nowhere, once Fili mentioned making a permanent base in the nearby town, unusual findings close by that would give him new insight for years, and might just yield the breakthrough he needed.

They hadn’t met in years, their lives never syncing up as much as they tried. Their only communication over longer and longer mails, miles and miles full of love and longing.

Kili hadn’t even asked.

He had read Fili’s news, had googled the town, checked for houses like he always did, on autopilot, just a reflex, and there it had been. Owner had to leave because he was getting old and couldn’t make the two hours long city trip anymore. Good condition, price fair, due to location and need for quick money most likely.  
Kili had bought it without a second thought, without a second of hesitation.

Better to not give his brain time to think it through, to reconsider. This might be the only chance they would ever have, and he was sick of waiting and longing and never having.

His mail after had been the shortest he had ever written.

Flight 895. Arrival Tuesday 05.45. Meet me if you can.

He knew there was a big chance Fili wouldn’t even get the mail in time, even with the week until his flight, hastily spent packing his bags and getting everything in order for his sudden move. It was crazy, irresponsible, and nothing had ever felt more right.

-

This was crazy. Fili tried to tell himself that again and again while he waited in the lobby, eyes on the clock. He hadn’t been able to sleep the night before, hadn’t even tried, and been here an hour early just in case of a sudden snowstorm, yeti attack, or the world itself rising up to keep them apart again like it had every time they tried to meet.

Obviously, none of that had happened. The plane was still safe in the sky, no storms were projected for the next week at least, and he was pacing like a madman when he should be cool and suave and everything Kili deserved. 

He should have slept. He really, really should have slept. 

But he couldn’t help it, the thought of having more than words on a screen, or a once in a blue moon Skype call, always over to soon.

Fili had _missed_ Kili. He had only known him for a few precious weeks before their lives diverged, before the internet was the only way to talk at all, but he had missed him like he had never missed anyone else in his life.

He didn’t know how long Kili would stay. He hadn’t said. But as much as the thought of their inevitable separation loomed, the thought of getting to meet him again was so much stronger.

Perhaps that was why, when he saw Kili again after so long, he ran to him and crashed into him like a wave to shore.  
They managed to stay on their feet - barely - but Kili held him just as closely, laughing and crying, and before Fili knew what had come over him they were kissing, deep and passionate, putting years of longing into action.

It wasn’t like he remembered. 

It was better.

The sun was rising when they finally made it to the town, both tired but content.  
It had been an easy choice to bring them to Fili’s hotel - he didn’t know if Kili had one or not, but the thought of separation again so soon was unbearable, even if they were too tired to do anything but talk each other to sleep. 

“Oh fuck, did I keep you from work the whole day?” was not quiet how had expected to wake up though.

Pulling Kili back down into the covers, he sighed into his nape, “I took the week off when I got your mail. We are mostly setting up still, don’t even have a base yet. They can get by without me for once - I’m all yours while you're here.”

“I’m not sure you’ll be able to keep that promise, considering I’m staying, but I very much appreciate the sentiment. You won’t regret it.”

He didn’t, far from it, and any questions he had fell away as Kili woke him up in a much more delightful way.

-

When they left their room the day after, giddy, relaxed and hungry, Kili finally got to meet Fili’s team. As a scientist Fili had worked with lots of people of course, but these would be with him for years most likely. Luckily, based on the smiles and ribbing about how loud they had been and the way they had fallen over themselves to finally meet the “Illusive Boyfriend”, Kili was sure they would get along fine. 

A good thing too, for what he had planned.

They ate their breakfast together, all staying in the tiny hotel and discussing more permanent lodgings. Apparently Kili had arrived just in time.

“Actually, if you could wait just a day on that, I have an offer that might help. Going to have to discuss that with Fili first though, no offense.”

Which was how the two of them ended up driving two hours out of town, to a house Kili had bought blind.

He really, really hoped he hadn’t misjudged. Especially the bit where the former owner had trouble getting to the city made sense now - Fili’s car seemed to be made for off road travel, and Kili didn’t know if they would have managed the trip without it.

“You bought a house here. For me. For us. Because I work here.”

And Fili hadn't quite gotten over the news yet.

“I know it was crazy and impulsive, but I know what I want, and I want to be closer to you. Whether that means two hours away on my own as I usually am and date nights in the city or you and your team moving in so you can work in peace closer to nature is up to you. It should be big enough and it’s got the basics, though only satellite internet I’m afraid.“

“That’s nothing new - we always manage to get our findings out anyway. I just… You bought a house for us. That’s about as serious as it gets in usual relationships, isn’t it? Not that I know much about those.”

“Me neither. But it felt right. And it’s only if you want it. Is it too much for you? Too fast? I know I’m serious, but if you aren’t...”

“I am. Very, very much so.”

They didn’t stop on the way, still pleasantly sore and the temperature not very inviting, but it was a near thing.

-

The house was perfect. Near the sea and in the middle of nature, plenty big enough for him and his team - and it even had a pier, though they would have to buy a boat themselves. They could, probably, considering cost for lodgings had just all but disappeared.

Kili had flown over, had organized a way for them to be truly together and bought them a house - a home.

He loved this man; had known he loved him for years, had known it even before he stepped on the plane, following his dreams but leaving his heart behind.

Kili had always been supportive and understanding.

This was more than that.

“What about your art? I thought you needed quiet for that? I love you, and I love this house but are you sure? I don’t want you to have to lose that. I could still visit as often as you are comfortable with and we could both have our dreams. I don’t want you to give up yours for mine!”

“I’m not giving up anything,” Kili assured him. “Besides, from what you wrote me you will be out and about picking up samples pretty often anyway, won’t you? And if it gets too loud I can always sound proof a room for myself. But I mostly stayed away from towns so all the options wouldn’t distract me from my art - that’s still the case here.  
So as long as you don’t deliberately disturb me when I’m painting, it should work.”

And Kili meant it. Fili might not have years of familiarity to read his body language, but that part was crystal clear. They would have to set up some ground rules, for both of them and for his team, but they could make it work.

For the first time in their lives, they had time. Together. And they would make the best of it.

-

Kili blew on his hands before letting himself into their home with shaking fingers. He loved Fili, and he loved those dogs he had brought in - to help them carry their equipment in areas even the car, with it’s special tires and rigs, couldn’t reach, and for emergencies Fili had said - but with the team out without them it was Kili who had to take them on a walk and play with them. Which was easier said then done - sledding dogs needed tons of exercise.

Still, the little furballs had grown on him, and he had even found himself sneaking a few into his landscape paintings. Apparently some of his fans had noticed, and it was starting to become a trademark. At the last gallery there had been a group of teens exclusively visiting to search for the dogs. They had been wildly entertaining and while the security grumbled a bit, Kili had welcomed them with open arms. He loved people who were passionate, knew what they loved and were up to some fun. One of them had even known enough to talk shop with him, and Kili had made him a quick painting of a sleeping dog right then and there, to commiserate the meeting.

His landscapes were still varied - even without him traveling all over the world for inspiration. He had the knowledge and the skills, and plenty of memories to call on. But most importantly - he had Fili. And that was only possible here.  
His husband still had his head in the ice most of the time, but now, instead of mile long mails he would excitedly tell him about any new finds or breakthroughs over dinner, and would often take note of especially beautiful sights to share with Kili. 

Perhaps it wasn’t what most would consider a perfect date, but as cold as the air might be, there was something precious in those moments they spent together just doing what they loved - Kili painting while Fili took samples and made discoveries. 

They worked. Fitted together like they had those very first weeks, and while there had been discussions, sometimes even arguments, they always solved and moved past them.  
And Fili’s fellow scientists came and went, but most were polite and friendly, if a bit like overenthusiastic puppies once you got them going. 

Speaking off, he prepared the food for their actual puppies, far from worn out but at least happy to have gotten some fun in, and didn’t bother preparing dinner - Fili would bring it. He and his team were out in the town today - a big meeting where they would most likely get the confirmation for another grant, another five years of study. 

Kili had asked Fili, the day before, what they would do if they didn’t get it, if work called him onward again.

The team would leave, Fili had said, but he wouldn’t. There was still a lot of studying to be done out here, and he could sell his findings, try to write articles in scientific papers to help bring a bit money in, but he wouldn’t leave. Not unless they found another long term position where Kili might want to stay too, at least.

He wouldn’t leave.

And Kili had hoped, already set some money aside to fund Fili’s passion and research himself if he had to, but it was reassuring to hear it from Fili, to have that promise and confirmation. The time of separation was gone for good, and Fili had even offered to come with him to his next gallery - his biggest yet.  
However passionate he was about his own work, he never forgot Kili’s.

There were even a few paintings just for them, human anatomy less familiar to Kili, but the subject so beloved he enjoyed every second of creating them.

The dogs started barking and running to meet the returning team long before Kili could see them, but he knew from the hollers and laughter that their lives wouldn’t change yet. It might be freezing outside, but he still met Fili at the door, welcoming him with a warm kiss and laughing when Fili spun him around in the air.

They had celebrations to make, years of research to plan, art to create, and a life of love and happiness to look forward to.


End file.
